Going into Shock
by Lori94
Summary: Threesomes E/B/J and A/Em/R. Lemons galore. No real plot. Threeshot... Did I mention the Lemony goodness? The Shocking series is finished! COMPLETE! Enjoy!
1. The Shocking Past

**The Shocking Past**

**A Prequel to 'Shocker'**

"Why did I leave Jasper home…? Damn it, I miss him…" I say quietly to myself.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at me. "You left for a day or two, not the rest of eternity. Besides, we're shopping and then hunting on the way home. He's got Edward, Bella and Nessie to keep him busy… not to mention the dog."

I look over at her. She's trying on a new set of lingerie. Emmett likes to see her in red or black and sometime a combination. This set is red satin with black lace accents. He's going to love it. I get a vision:

_**The two of them are going at it… so intense. Her head rolls back to expose her neck to him. I walk in to see it firsthand. She invites me to join??? **_

"What the hell Rose? I thought you were 'all Em; all the time.' Do you have a thing for me or something that you've never said anything about?" I ask.

She looks intently at the rug. "Why… What did you see?"

I tell her.

She sighs. "Emmett mentioned a while beck that he saw you and Jasper once in the forest. He said that the way you made Jasper putty in your hands was a beautiful thing… and if I ever gave in to his request of having a threesome, he suggested you. I never decided one way or another…until now…Would you Ali?"

I shake myself and force myself to ask, "What decided you, Rose?"

"Seeing you trying on these pieces… and the way that made me feel…the way you care about your lover and I've always thought of you as a 'gal pal' not really a sister. I've seen the way you are with Nessie and even the mongrel at home. You're so sweet and tender…With Carlisle and Esme going to Alaska last week I've felt you kind of gravitate toward me while Em was playing video games and wondered what it might be like to unzip your clothes instead of helping to zip them…"

I gasp as another vision hits me:

_**The two of us kissing… Emmett walks in… Typical Emmett sits down to watch. **_

I'd never thought of either of them as anything more then friends and family. Well, I guess if I have to be honest… I've always known that Rosalie was beauty incarnate. I swallow… If I do this would Jasper be upset? Maybe if it's just once? I don't know… I reach out and touch her hair… The strands fall softly back onto her shoulder. I turn and run out into the concrete jungle of Seattle.

I take out my phone and turn it on… Dialing Jazzy has never been so difficult.

"Hey there, Alice- Darlin'. How's the city?"

I usually love that Texan drawl, but today it just pains me. "Jazzy… I need to ask you something…"

"Sure, Ali… What is it?"

"Have you ever been asked to join a couple in bed?"

"What…? A threesome? Sure…loads of times. Maria liked to watch me and another guy go at it…usually Pete… Uhmmm…Sweet pea, why are you askin'?"

"Have you ever been asked by someone you know and…have an otherwise familial relationship with?"

"Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?"

"Rose asked if I would consider joining them…" I hear him breath heavily. "I haven't decided yet and so I haven't seen anything definite, just possibilities…"

"What do you mean 'you haven't decided yet'? Are you serious? If you're considering it then… I don't understand, Ali. You're leaving me? After all this time? How…? What…? I gotta go."

I wish tears could flow from my eyes! My phone goes off. Edward is on the line.

"What the Hell, Alice? Jasper's having some kind of breakdown here and what's this about you leaving him? A threesome with Em and Rose? What the hell are you thinking??" He asks, outraged.

"Edward, I called to ask his advice about what to do. Not to tell him I was leaving him! I wanted to find out if I could maybe do it just once… but he flipped out before I could 'see' his reaction."

"Alice, Jasper is so hurt that you'd even consider such a thing. He loves you and wants you to come home." Bella's voice says over the line.

"I'll be home soon." I hang up and dial Rose's cell. "Rose, Jasper's upset. I need to go home. I'll see you there; bring my stuff home please? Thanks."

I run home with nothing but the clothes on my back.

"He's in your room with Bella. Try not to break him Alice. He's not in a good place right now." Edward says as I run in the door he's holding open.

*I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to make this mess. He's not just any lover for me, you know? He's been my only lover. I was just intrigued with this threesome idea because it's new…different from anything I've ever done before. I hadn't really made up my mind. I'll talk to him I guess.* I get to the door of the room I share with Jazzy. Bella's arms are around Jasper; his head is on her shoulder. If she and Edward weren't so in love I'd suggest Jasper try for her. "Hi, Jazzy… I'm home… I didn't do it… I'm still yours. C'mon Jazz, say something… please?"

"Ali…Baby, I only want you to be happy… if you want to try this thing with R-rose and Em…fine…whatever, as long as you're happy." He says to me.

"I won't if you don't want me to, honey. That's why I called you… I wanted your advice. I'll tell them no and that'll be the end of it." I say quickly. "Now, kiss me, baby… Please?" Our lips meet.

He pulls me close. "Just let me hold you…?"

I nod and we snuggle for a while before we settle in for a long night of apologies.

_**One month later…**_

Jasper, Edward and Bella have taken Nessie and the dog to Vancouver for the next few days. Jazzy promised to be home early to be with me. I'm alone in the room I share with my loving husband. I hear the noises of my 'sister' and 'brother' going at it in their room. I wish I could cry… I keep seeing images of myself with Emmett and with Rosalie… making love with them. I can't think of anything else… I can only do as I feel right. A vision confirms that jasper and I will probably not be together much longer.

_**I see him sitting by himself watching TV while I sit with Rose and Em… Bella sits with Edward and Jake with little Nessie. Jasper gets up to leave the room walking past Edward. I see Edward and I talking in the forest. **_

_**I see… Jasper and Edward… KISSING??? And Bella is WATCHING??? Whoa!**_

I smile… Now aware of the possible consequences, I walk slowly to the door of their room. I knock and say, "Mind if I join you, guys?"

Emmett opens the door for me. I walk in to see the glorious naked body of Rosalie Hale lying on the king-sized bed. "Em, I think she has way too many pieces of clothing on… Don't you?"

"I sure do, Rosie. I'll take care of that." He says.

A quick vision tells me he's going to rip them off, so I quickly get undressed myself. Emmett roughly grabs me by the waist and tosses me onto the bed; I land next to Rose, who turns to face me. "Ali…are you sure this is what you want?"

I reach up to touch her hair. "Rose, stop. I've thought about it and I got a vision or two and I'm certain that this is part of our future. Now, shut up and kiss me…"

A fire lights in her eyes. Her mouth descends on mine and our first kiss is like magic. I tingle and suddenly feel Emmett's big hand on my ass. "Can I get in on that action, Ladies?"

I turn and stretch up to kiss him as Rose kisses my neck. I shiver and pull myself closer to Emmett. His tongue invades my mouth and I love it.

Jasper never gets this way with me anymore. He likes it when I'm in control. I hate being the dominant person in our sex life. I want to just feel sometimes.

Rose pulls me away from Em and presses her finger to my lips. I watch as her mouth closes over the sensitive tip of my breast. A guttural moan escapes me. She brings her hand up to tease my other nipple.

"Rosie, can I taste her first?" Em says in a lust filled voice.

She nods and lets me lay on my back and pushes my legs apart. I'm lost in a haze when I feel something on my lower lips. It's her fingers. She dips into me and I see stars as well as Emmett's mouth on its way to my core. His tongue teases and plays before taking a deep lick of my juices. My hips buck and I hear myself give out a whimpering moan. Em's mouth is quickly raising me to the height of my pleasure when I feel Rosalie shift beside me. Suddenly I see her squeeze her own nipple.

I reach for her. "Let me…?" This is the first female nipple I will have in my mouth. She hovers over me letting it dangle into the open lips waiting to enclose it. I let my tongue swirl around it and I'm rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from Rose. I feel Em thrust into my pussy with his tongue. He nips at my clit causing me to moan into Roses breast. He pushes 2 fingers into me and tells me to come for him… I do with a scream of incoherent thoughts. "Oh… Em… God… Rose… Holy… W-w-wow!"

I'm almost back from heaven when Emmett places himself at my wet entrance. He kisses Rose as he pushes into me. "OH… God, Em!" After a few seconds I ask, "Rosie, I'd like to taste you… please?" She turns and kisses me before moving to a good position. I place my hands on her hips and bring her closer to my lips. I dive into her moist hot center and feel Emmett plunging into mine. His cock fills me up so well. I feel the pressure building inside me. I'm going to cum again. Emmett stiffens in me and Rose lets loose with a scream of pleasure.

Just as my climax breaks, I hear a strangled yell of pain and look toward the door. Jasper is there staring at me. His face is a picture of twisted emotions. He controls it for a moment before saying simply, "How could you Ali…?" He walks out.

A few hours later, Edward, Bella and Nessie come home. I look at my brother and show him the entire afternoon. I show him the visions of us all watching TV together and of he and I talking in the woods. I choose to think about something else after that. He likely wouldn't respond well to the vision of he and Jazz kissing while Bells watches.

We get a phone call just a moment after that. It's Carlisle. Jasper has joined them in Alaska and will come back in a day or 2.

**A day and a half later…**

Rose and Em go hunting while I wait for Jasper to return. Edward and Bella have Jake and Nessie at the cottage. There will be no interruptions for the talk that is to come. I have a vision that tells us he'll be here shortly.

I sit alone in the living room…The door slams and he walks in.

I'm speechless. He stares down at me. "Jasper, I…"

He cuts me off. "I don't want to here it, Alice! I know, you're sorry… I know you couldn't control yourself. I know that you love me, but I can't do this… I can't share you with them… not when you were mine. When I walked into that diner fifty-odd years ago, you said I was the one you were waiting for… not them. Me. Why are you doing this to us…? No… Don't answer that." He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I'll always be yours, Alice. If you want to spend some time with other people for a while… I guess I can wait for you to get it out of your system… Maybe I'll find someone who will want me if you don't."

Over the next few weeks and months he steadily gets used to us being apart. I spend my nights with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper usually finds something to do to get himself out of the house.

It has been 6 months since he confronted me. We are all sitting watching TV. Jasper's by himself while I sit with Rose and Em… Bella sits with Edward and Jake with little Nessie. Jasper gets up to leave the room walking past Edward…I notice a powerful burst of lust in the air. I look up at Edward and see his eyes following Jazzy from the room.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to go hunting with me?" Jasper asks.

"Sure, man. Bella, you want to come with?" I say.

"No, I think I'll take Nessie and Jake to visit Charlie. Have fun, though." She says with a smile.

So, off they go. Bella, Jake and Nessie pile into Edward's Volvo and take off for Charlie's house. I watch as my brother and ex-lover run into the woods. Emmett comes up behind me. Rose kisses him and gets tossed over his shoulder. "C'mon Ali-babe, let's go have some fun!"

I giggle and follow him up the stairs. We'll spend the day having mind-blowing sex. "Do you mind if I suck Em off, Rose?"

"Ok, as long as I can have my way with you." Her fingers slide into my now sopping pussy and I smile.

Emmett bares himself to my waiting lips. I kiss the head and then lick it before sliding my mouth up and down the side. He grabs my head and pushes himself into my mouth. My tongue swirls around his hard length and I suck him.

I feel Rose at my pussy she strokes my clit and tries to make me cum. My hips buck and I moan around Emmett's cock.

He groans out my name. "Oh yeah, Alice… Ali-baby… god yeah! I'm cumming!"

I keep sucking and swallow him whole.

Rose finds my G-spot and makes me cum soon after.

Next thing I know Rose has pushed Emmett to lie on his back. She rides him and kisses me. Her sultry whisper tells me to let Em have my pussy. So the two of us are making out as Emmett fucks Rose and eats me out! Her mouth gets lower so now she suckling my nipple and God, just the thought of this has me hot and ready to cum. Emmett's tongue delves deep into me.

Rose cries out and cums on his cock. He concentrates on my clit and drives me to cum. I feel him go stiff under us. I feel him moan into my pussy and I cum again as he shoots into Rosalie! He holds us both in his arms in post-coital bliss and we lay like that for a while.

I notice that the daylight has waned. Focusing my 'sight', I sake note of where Bella is and 'see' the upcoming discussion taking place. They speak about threesomes… they speak about me and Em and Rose…They speak about Jazzy… It's almost time for a conversation with my favorite brother. I meet them by the back door. "I need to talk to you, Edward. Let's go towards your cottage. Bella's there anyway."

As we walk, He voices his question. "Alice, what the hell is going on with me? I've never thought about any guy the way I've started thinking about Jasper lately. I've only ever thought about Bella this way. How will they react to this? I mean, if it disturbs me… it's gotta be a bit freaky to them…right?"

I sigh. "Edward, I'm with Rose and Em now. Remember, Jasper has been with males before…and Bella does have an attraction to Jazzy…Open your mind and your heart may follow. Ask her first. He'll definitely say yes… He hasn't gotten any in weeks." She runs off in the direction of the big white house.

Jasper is waiting for me when I get back. "You know what's going on with Edward… Don't you?"

"Yes… When he's ready, he'll want to talk to you too. It's all going to be ok, Jazzy. I promise… I've seen it…" I say with a smile before heading upstairs to go online. I hear Edward call out for Jasper to go with him back to the cottage. I don't know how long I was at my computer before I have a vision of Jasper rushing into the house and tearing up his study looking for something. I run into his private area and find the item. I place it on his desk in plain view. A new vision takes it's place… now I see Jasper run in see the bottle and smile before taking off back to the cottage back to his new lovers.


	2. Shocker

_**Shocker**_

Carlisle and Esme have left Forks for now and are setting up a new home in Alaska for us all to join them next year. Bella and I are sitting with the rest of the family in the living-room. Alice's newfound affection for Rosalie and Emmett has become tiresome to Jasper and I hear him silently complain, almost hourly, that she has abandoned him. He gets up to leave the room. Suddenly, through his thoughts, we feel a powerful burst of lust. Jasper turns around. I get a good look at his ass as he walks past me. I allow my eyes to follow him from the room. *Damn…Jasper is hot…Whoa…Did that thought just come from me?*

"Hey, Edward, do you want to go hunting with me?" Jasper asks.

"Sure, man. Bella, you want to come with?" I say.

"No, I think I'll take Nessie and Jake to visit Charlie. Have fun, though." She says with a smile.

So, off we go. I find myself watching as Jasper jumps the river. He's so lithe and agile. I follow and admire the way his body moves as he makes his kills and feeds from the helpless animals. I imagine his arms going around me like that. At the same time, I imagine his arms and mine around Bella like that. *Why am I thinking this way about my 'brother'? I am so screwy in the head.*

Jasper breaks in with a thought. *I felt you watch me, bro. I felt the confusion and the lust… Bella's not here… so, what's going on?*

"I don't know, man. Maybe being around the sexual deviants back home has made my brain go to the gutter." I say.

"What does that mean?" He asks.

I reply. "Nothing… Let's go home."

"No, let's take a swim first." Jasper persuades me.

I agree and start to strip. I look up as soon as I'm nude. Jazz is naked too. My eyes settle on his abs and slide lower. I can't seem to tear my gaze from his groin.

He clears his throat. "Uhmmm, bro, if you look down, you'll see that you have one too…"

I shake myself out of that mindset and jump into the water. He and I swim around for a bit and the day flies by us.

"Dude, it's late we should get home." He says.

I nod. "Yeah." So we get our clothes back on and run home.

Alice meets us by the back door. "I need to talk to you, Edward. Let's go towards your cottage. Bella's there anyway."

As we walk, I ask her my question. "Alice, what the hell is going on with me? I've never thought about any guy the way I've started thinking about Jasper lately. I've only ever thought about Bella this way. How will they react to this? I mean, if it disturbs me… it's gotta be a bit freaky to them…right?"

She sighs. "Edward, I'm with Rose and Em now. Remember, Jasper has been with males before…and Bella does have an attraction to Jazzy…Open your mind and your heart may follow. Ask her first. He'll definitely say yes… He hasn't gotten any in weeks." She runs off in the direction of the big white house.

I sigh and run for the cottage and the company of my love. "Bella-love? I need to talk to you about something…"

Our sweet daughter, Nessie, is snug in her bed. I can't believe how she's grown. She's only 4 but she looks 12. Bella looks at me with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, honey?"

I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom. "Bella, I'm ashamed to say this, but I've been having some strange and improper thoughts. Have you ever thought about having another person in bed with us?"

She looks shocked. "Like… a three-some?"

I nod. "Yeah, I just wondered…"

"Uhmmm…I don't know…I've heard bad things can come from those experiences. I've heard of couples being torn apart by the third party… It might just be a bad idea." She says gently.

"Well, what about Alice, Rose and Em? They aren't going through anything like that. Bella, I'm asking you this because I think I'm beginning to lust after someone other than you…" She looks like I just killed her puppy. "Oh, shit…that came out wrong. Actually, it's more that I'm lusting after someone in addition to you." I scramble to explain.

She cringes. "Well, I guess that's a bit better…Girl or guy?"

It's my turn to cringe. What is she going to say? I take a deep unnecessary breath and brace myself. "Guy."

Her eyes widen. "Are you saying you think you're gay? After all this time? No… You said you still love and lust after me also… So I guess this makes you Bi-sexual…Who, Edward? Who is it you want this way?"

Now is the moment of truth. I look into her eyes and say… "Jasper."

She gasps. "Jazz? Well, he is handsome…and fit…and lonely…" She appears deep in thought for a long moment. "I think you should ask him to visit with us and then we could explain things to him and if he wants to… then we'll…" She gulps. "We will invite him to our bed. I'll get Jake to take Nessie to his father's place for the rest of the night."

I run to the house and call out for Jasper. "Jazz, come to the cottage with me, man. Bella and I need to talk to you."

He agrees and follows along without a sound. *Will I finally figure out what's going on with you?*

I just nod for now.

Bella is pacing in the front room. "Hi, Jasper, have a seat. This may be a bit of a shocker…Sure as Hell shocked me."

I smirk. He sits.

I start to get nervous. "Ok, Jazz, you've noticed something funny with me lately, right?" He nods and sends me a wave of calm that doesn't calm me… it just arouses me. I bite my lip, like Bella does. "Jasper, I've been having some…lustful… thoughts about a surprising subject."

He frowns at me. "What subject, Edward?"

I close my eyes and wish I could melt into the ground. "You."

His eyes go wide. "Seriously? Wow…" He suddenly looks me over differently. Next he looks at Bella. "What do you think of this development, Darlin'?"

I look over at her too. She says. "Truthfully, Jasper, Edward…I have to say, I've had a fantasy or 2 of both of you in bed with me." She bites her lip, now. "If you'd like to join us, Jazz…You are apparently welcome by both of us…"

We look at each other and then at him.

He sits stock still for a good 23 minutes. Finally his eyes focus on me with a tender curiosity. "This is going to be the first time you've ever been with a male… isn't it?"

I nod and look down.

His hand reaches out and brushes the side of my cheek like I do sometimes with Bella. "Bella-darlin', do you mind if Edward gets most of the attention this first time? I promise you'll get quite a bit of my focus soon enough."

She nods. "What can I do to help you, Jazz?"

"I'm gonna get him focused on you, and then I'll start lightly touching him. After that… well you'll see how it progresses from there, but first, I'm gonna give the boy a kiss." His soft voice makes me look up.

My lips part as his approach them. This kiss is so sweet and soft, to start. He deepens it. I feel his tongue slide into my mouth. His hand cups the nape of my neck. I moan into him and hear a whimper. Our eyes are drawn to my wife. Her eyes are dark with desire.

"You like this, Darlin'?" He says. She nods. He says, "Come here and kiss him for me, while I start to undress him… then I'll undress you and then myself, ok?" I hear the words and start to see the pictures in my head of what he will do. "Oh, Bella, can you shield me from his gift for a while? It'll help." At his request, I'm cut off.

My shirt is the first item to go. He slips it over my shoulders as Bella straddles my lap and plants her lips on mine. I feel his hands stroke my back and neck as he gets me used to his touch. I melt into Bella's kiss and barely feel as he begins to move his hands to my chest and arms. His lips touch my neck, making me break from Bella's mouth and begin to pant with want. "Oh, God, Jasper! That feels so…" Bella mirrors Jasper's kisses and caresses. If his lips kiss my right shoulder, hers are on my left. They pull me up and I feel his hands at my waist. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls my pants down to the floor. He stares at me for a moment. I can't help but throw his words back at him. I smirk and say, "Uhmmm, bro, if you look down, you'll see that you have one too…"

His lips twitch and he starts to laugh. "Ok, I deserved that. Bella, I've changed my mind. I want you to undress now in front of him. I'm going to continue with his light massage." She just nods as he makes circular motions on my back. He whispers into my ear. "Look at her, Edward. Look at your Bella. She's lovely. Pick her up and take her to the bedroom. I need something from the house. I'll be back and then I'll undress and be there in a bit."

I do as he said. We make out on the bed for a few minutes before his voice joins us. "Take her, Edward, enter her."

I do and seconds later I feel something… His hand is on my ass. I have Bella at the edge of the bed so I'm bent over her. He has perfect access to me if he decides to take me. I feel his finger draw lines on my back and ass. I moan as he touches my entrance. I hope to high heaven that he takes me.

"Edward, are you sure? I don't want to ruin our current relationship. We're friends and brothers…if this turns out badly…"

"Please, Jasper, I really want this…"

This time his finger is slick. He must've gone to the house for lubricant. I shudder as I feel his finger enter me. Bella strokes my face and kisses me. I feel another drop of lube as Jasper pushes another finger into me. I groan as I feel him stretch me. "You're so tight, Edward, look at me." As my eyes meet his, he throws a bit of lust at me. "I'm going to enter you now. I need you to try to relax your muscles or else it'll hurt. Understand?"

I nod. I feel the tip of him at my prepped hole and take a deep breath. As I let it out I make an effort to relax those muscles. His head slips into me. I moan. He groans and pushes a little further in. Bella keeps my eyes focused on hers. She kisses me again as he fills me all the way to his pelvic bone. "Holy cow, Edward, you are so tight around me, Baby. I'm going to move in you now. Are you ready?"

"God, yes… Jasper, take me… Fuck me…"

"No, Edward, I'm going to love you." I whimper as he pulls himself almost completely out. His arms surround me as I feel him slowly move back in. His next thrust is harder. Bella starts to move her hips too. I can't stand it. It's too much sensation. I shout my pleasure as I cum inside my Bella. I shake, overwhelmed by the feeling of it all.

Jasper holds me and soothes me. "You're ok, baby. Hush now, you're ok. Bella, sweetie, I need you to take yourself off of him. I'm going to have him lay on his back so I can finish and you are going to straddle his head. He's going to taste you at the same time."

She slides off of me as Jazz pulls out. I lay on my back. With Bella's knees on either side of my head, I feel the pull to put my mouth on her sex. Jasper takes this moment to lift my legs and my balls. I feast on Bella's pussy as he enters me once again. I feel the desire building in me. I feel him in me. Bella's and my juices are on my tongue and face. Suddenly I feel a drop of the lube on my cock. A hand begins to pump me. I moan into Bella's pussy. She groans and rides my mouth. I bring my hands to her hips and help her. Jasper stiffens and spills into me. She cums next and with Jazz pumping my cock, I'm now begging for my second orgasm. It comes a moment later. My back arches as I'm covered with my cum.

Jasper cleans me with a towel as Bella cradles me. The 3 of us lay together for over an hour. I look into Bella's eyes. I run my fingers through her hair. "Jazz, I think Bella deserves our attention. She's being so sweet and understanding about this whole thing."

He turns to face her. "Well, Darlin', would you like that?"

Bella nods. My lips find her breast. Jasper takes my hand and brings it up to play with her other nipple. She moans loudly. I glance down to see Jasper fingering her pussy and using his tongue on her clit. "Oh, Jazz! I want you inside me when you cum… please…" I watch him push into her as I sit behind her. I pinch her nipples as he pumps into her. I lick her throat and she groans. I nip at her earlobe and her hands find their way into Jasper's hair. She comes undone with a loud cry and Jasper's cum inside her. Bella is beautiful when she cums.

"Jasper, I can't thank you enough for this whole night. It has meant a lot to us. I'd like… We'd like to know if you want to move in here with us. We…" I look at Bella.

She smiles and nods. "We love you, Jasper. Please, stay here with us? Alice, Rose and Emmett are happy and we can be too." She strokes his face and kisses him. I watch their tongues dance and I am instantly hard again.

Jasper looks at me and says, "Bella, honey, Edward is once again in need of relief. Whatever shall we do to help him?"

Her sultry voice answers. "Well, Jazzy, I can think of something. I've done it numerous times, but he's never had one from anyone else…"

His grin is arrogant but justified. "Why, Bella, are you offering me your husband's cock to feast on?"

"I am. You did such an amazing job on my pussy; I just know that you'll give him a great B-J. Please, Jasper? I'd love to see your mouth on him."

I whimper in want. "Stop talking like I'm not here, and Jazz… Please, man, I need you… your…"

"If you can't say it, Edward, then you can't have it…"

I look at Bella's face. She mouths, "Say it, love."

I am beyond dignity. "Please, Jasper… Please suck me. I need your mouth on my cock and I want to cum for you."

His hand wraps around my cock and starts to pump. He kisses a line down my chest and settles his lips at the base of my cock. I cry out in pleasure. Bella offers me a breast. I suckle at it greedily. I slide the fingers of one hand into Jaspers hair and the other into Bella's pussy. I find her clit easily. Her moans and cries mixed with Jasper's wonderful lips and tongue work me into a frenzy. I suck Bella's breast with wild abandon and pump myself into his mouth. Bella and I cum together.

"Jasper… Can I do that for you? I want to please you…"

His lips touch mine. "You both have pleased me so much already. I'll move in and be with you both… and Renesmee too of course. I love you guys. You've made me feel so much better about the whole Alice thing. I'll love you both forever…"


	3. The Aftershocks

_**The Aftershocks**_

_**The next morning…**_

"Bella, Jazz, Jake and Nessie are almost home. What do we tell them?" I ask quietly.

Bella sits next to me on one side while Jasper calms me from the other side of the room. "I think we tell them the simplest version of the truth, Edward. I have a feeling that Jake will take it worse then Renesmee." We look up as the door bangs open. My daughter runs in and jumps onto my lap.

"Jake, have a seat…Nessie, honey," I say. "Your mom and me and your uncle Jasper have something to tell you. It's nothing bad…just new and different."

She sits on Bella's lap and brings all of her focus to me. Her hand touches my cheek and I hear both in words and her power that she's listening. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Well, sweetie, Uncle Jazz has really needed…company… since Aunt Alice got together with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Your mom and I have offered to let him live here… with us…" I look over at him.

"I still miss Alice, Nessie. I miss her so much, but when I'm with your parents, the pain…the loneliness is a lot less…they sooth me. Do you know what I mean, honey?" He says, kneeling to her height.

"I think I understand, Uncle Jazz…Are you going to have your own room?" She asks.

Jasper answers. "Once we all move up to Alaska, I will…but for now, I'll just use your mom and dad's room when I need privacy."

We all smile except for Jacob who looks at each of us. His thoughts come through loud and clear. *This is so not about company… Like what happened with Alice, this is about sex. Isn't it?*

Through Jasper I know he's feeling annoyance, contempt and jealousy. I shake my head and then nod. Bella takes Nessie to her room so they can talk more. "Jacob, this is partially about sex, yes. But not entirely…"

"Explain…now." He demands.

"We've recently developed feelings for Jasper that …cannot be denied nor can they be fully explained. For many years, I've loved Jasper like a brother. Since Alice left him, I've been looking at him…as a friend and I realized last night that these feelings go deeper. Bella has also expressed a desire to have the both of us with her…and I decided to give in to our desires for him." I turn a look at him.

"I can't say I've never looked at you…either of you. I've always seen you both as attractive…and I don't mind telling you that I actually pleasured myself to thoughts of you and Bella together…when Alice was away…" Jasper says wryly.

Jacob looks outraged and a bit disgusted.

I say. "Look, Jacob, this isn't going to affect much with Ness. When we want the house to ourselves, we'll simply ask you to spend a bit of time with Bella's father or your own. You do a very good job of taking care of her. We really appreciate it. Please don't judge us or condemn us. Ask Bella if you don't trust me or Jazz."

"I think I'll do just that." He says in a softly menacing tone before walking out of the room.

Jasper whispers. "It'll be ok, Edward… It'll be ok. It's not like he'll be able to take her from you…At least not til he marries her."

Bella's POV

I'm sitting with my daughter in her room. "I'm not stupid, mom. You and dad and Uncle Jasper are doing what Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em are doing…right? It's a sex kind of thing?" She blurts out.

I'm so glad I don't blush anymore. I take an unnecessary breath before answering. "It is a little about sex… I desperately love and am extremely attracted to your father, but I've also always been a bit attracted to Jasper. When your dad told me his thoughts of Jazz had turned a bit lustful, I admit to being a bit shocked, but I was also a little turned on. Now, Ness, I've told you a little about sex. You just need to know right now that your dad and uncle and I are a lot closer than we used to be." I look up to see Jake in the doorway. "Pack a few changes of clothes, honey. You and Jake are spending a few nights with Billy so your uncle can get settled in. I'll be in the garden. Jake wants to talk to me." I turn and walk through my bedroom and out the garden doors.

"So, you're just going to let them share you? I bet you wouldn't have let him share you with me…" He says harshly.

"Don't be a jerk, Jacob Black, I just knew we weren't meant for that…not with each other…so I didn't even consider it." I think of Edward's words and the events of last night. I smirk and open my shield to let Edward hear my thoughts. *Edward, I have to tell him.* "But, Jake, nobody is sharing me. This isn't about me. We are sharing each other… Well mostly this is for Edward."

"What?" He looks dumbfounded.

"Edward told me his thoughts and feelings and asked for mine. I've always had a slight attraction to Jasper… I saw this as an opportunity to see where that led and to help Edward be happier. Our sex life (not that it's any of your business) was fine, but it could've been better. I decided to see if Jasper could make us both a bit more satisfied. He does."

"So, Eddie-boy has turned gay?"

"No! If you must label him, then he's bi-sexual. It's not all men that get to him…just Jasper. I'm the only woman for him and Jazzy is the only male. You're my friend… our friend, Jake, don't judge us…please? For Jasper… Well, the way I understand it, he noticed Edward's strange behavior. Discovering the reason behind it, he indulged us and decided that our feelings for him made him hurt less and…our love-making last night was…well it was quite the bonding experience. Now, can you do me a favor, Jake… please? Take Nessie to your dad's to visit for a few days? It's like a honeymoon period for us. We'd like to have a little time for just the three of us." I ask.

He rolls his eyes and says, "Sure, sure. I guess I'll just have to deal… Are you going to tell your dad?"

"I don't know… maybe…We'll see…I don't know if he'll understand…" I look away. "But we'll be moving soon enough so maybe I'll tell him before we go…His opinion won't matter so much then…"

He sighs. "Bells, if it means that much to you, you know he'll find a way to accept it…and so will I. I love you and Nessie too much to let this weirdness come between us now."

"Thanks, Jake." I say with a smile.

Once Jake and Nessie leave, Jasper turns to us. "Guys, since you have generously shared your deep dark secret, I think it's only fair that I share mine. I'll bet you didn't know this but…err…I used to like a bit of rough sex."

"What do you mean, Jazz?"

He looks at the floor. "I…Uhmmm…I like to be…dominated… I used to call Alice Mistress and she tied me up. I would stay bound and let her do whatever she wanted to me, but she never really got into it. I always saw the way you took control of the family, Edward… I knew you'd be an amazingly dominant lover."

Edward nods slowly and asks, "Hmmm…So, you follow orders well?"

"I think so…Yes."

"So…what's the chain of command?" I hear my husband ask quietly.

"Well, I think I'd kind of get off on being in charge but I don't usually mind being under you, my love." I say playfully.

We both look at Jasper. "Wait…You've done the Dom/sub thing, between the 2 of you?"

I whisper an admission, "Yes, and I've usually been the sub…but I've always wanted to see if I could become more dominant."

"Well then, since I've always enjoyed being under someone's control, I think it might be best … at first … if Bella is on top; you're in the middle, Edward, and I'm on the bottom." He suggests.

"As in, we're both under her command?" Edward asks.

"If you're both ok with that…?" Jasper answers.

I smile. Edward nods at me. "Let's do this then. Jasper, I want your word that you'll do as I ask without question or hesitation, and I promise if you use the word 'red' we'll stop instantly. Understand?"

"Yes…Mistress…?" He sounds surprised at my take charge attitude.

I grin. "Good, then Jasper, I want you to undress yourself and Edward and then I want you on your knees." I order.

As soon as they are nude before me, Jasper kneels at my feet. Edward looks at me amused and mimics him.

I shake my head. "No, love, you're above Jazzy. You get to stand with me." I look down at them. I run my fingers through Jasper's hair and make a fist, tugging a bit. "You have to learn how to please us, Jazzy. You know Alice's rules and desires. My rule is…You and Edward will only cum when I tell you to. You will be rewarded if you hold out til my order and you will be punished if you fail. Do you under-stand?" They nod. "The catch is this. If one fails, both will be punished…Got it?"

"Yes, Mistress." They both say. Jasper looks intrigued and aroused.

"I want you both to be vocal." I say. They nod. "Follow me." I turn and walk into the bedroom. Half of the closet has been transformed to be a secret play area for myself and Edward. I lay my hand on a bench. Edward hurries and lays himself over it. "Good boy." I whisper into his ear. "See, Jazz, we have a system in place. He tries to get his wishes known without speaking. He'll usually lay a hand or finger on the item he wants to use and I will…do as he did just now." I stroke Edward's ass. "If I make him speak, I get spanked once for each word. The tables have turned and this time I'm going to give him a spanking. He threw me a curveball with this whole thing. He knows I hate surprises and this surprise scared me…I thought…only for a moment that he'd fallen out of love with me…that I'd lost him again. I think he needs to be punished for it…Isn't that right Edward? You may speak, yes or no."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I believe it was the iron paddle that I felt a slight pain from?"

He nods.

"Good." I pick the paddle up and lay it on his ass. I take it on the upswing, and let it fall. It makes contact and I relish the feeling of him placing himself at my mercy. After 10 smacks with the paddle, I stop. "Edward, have you learned your lesson? Answer yes or no."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Stand…" I take a handful of his hair and kiss him hard on the mouth. He hums in pleasure. My tongue enters his mouth to dance with his tongue. He whimpers in want. "Jasper, come here. Do you want a spanking too?"

He answers with a silent nod. I smirk and hand the paddle to Edward.

"Go ahead, love, give him a spanking and then put your hand in his hair. Kiss him like I just kissed you and then push him to his knees. Give him your cock to suck."

Edward's POV

I love this 'new Bella'. Jasper's got my cock in his mouth for the second time. It feels so good having his lips wrapped around me. After I spanked him she began to play with him… touching his hole with a finger and drawing a line from it to his balls. She squeezes them once and grasps his cock. He whines. She slaps his ass with her hand. I see something being slid down onto Jasper's cock.

"To start with, Jazz, I think this cock ring will help to keep you from cumming before you're allowed. Do you like having Edward in your mouth? Do you want to taste his cum?" She says taunting me.

He nods and moans.

I groan. "Damn, Jazz…That feels so good."

She smiles. "Edward, my dear, you may cum when you're ready."

Moment's later, I yell out his name and cum hard into his mouth. I stroke his head lightly. "Swallow, babe… go on, swallow it all."

He does it. Bella lifts his head from my dick and kisses him.

I can't help the moan that rises from the back of my throat. I feel her hands on my face. "Edward, my love, prep his ass for a toy…please. Jasper, stay on your knees and get down on your elbows."

We both say. "Yes, Mistress."

I move to get behind him and grab the bottle of lube.

"Jasper, tell me what he's doing step by step…" My Bella is so aroused by this whole thing.

"He's standing behind me with the lube bottle. He's dripping the lube onto my hole. I feel his finger there just rubbing around the entrance… Oh… His finger is in me. Ahhh… I feel his long slim finger moving in me… in my ass…it feels good." He whimpers as I remove my finger. "Oh, god… he dripped more lube and now he's got two fingers in me!"

I watch as Bella places her pussy just under where his mouth is. Suddenly I hear her thoughts. **I want you to wait til he makes me cum before you fuck him…ok? ** I nod.

She says to him. "He's going to keep that up til I cum…Do you want to make me cum with your mouth or should I masturbate to the sight of my men preparing to fuck?"

"Please let me lick you til you cum, Mistress?"

"I was hoping you'd say that… Be a good boy, now, Jazzy, and make Mistress cum. Edward use a vibrator in his ass for me."

I grin and pick one from our collection.

**Nice choice, love. ** I hear.

I drip lube onto it and touch his ass cheek again. "Relax those muscles, Jazzy. I promise to make you feel good."

Bella's leg is starting to shake. She's close.

I slowly push the vibrator into him. As soon as it's all the way in, I hear him moan into her.

Her eyes are filled with passion and lust as they meet mine and she tells me to turn it on and move it in and out a few times.

I'm rock hard and as I do as she says, I feel close to losing control.

Suddenly Bella starts to cum. Her hands fly to her nipples and she tugs at them. I love watching her like this. She's a little breathless as she gives us permission to take our own pleasure. "Edward, take the toy out and start fucking him. Cum for me, my boys. I want to see you together like this. You're beautiful!"

I gradually remove the vibrator and roll our Jasper onto his back. She silently takes his hands and holds them above his head as I place myself at his entrance. "Ask for it Jazzy, baby. I want to hear you ask for my dick…"

He's breathing heavy as he starts to beg. "God, Edward, please… I want you inside me… Make me come… please, baby? I'm so close… I need you…"

"I will tell you when you can cum…you will wait." He agrees as I enter his well lubed hole.

"OH GOD!!! Please, Edward…"

I shake my head and don't move. His breathing slows after a few seconds and I push myself all the way into him. His moans are intoxicating. I take the bottle of lubricant and drip three drops on his cock. My finger spreads the lube up and down on his sensitive cock. Without warning, I grip him and start to pump my hand over his erection. "Cum now, Jasper, cum for us, baby."

He stiffens, moans and arches his back as spurts of his cum flow over my hand.

Bella stands next to me. "Can I taste?"

I lift my hand and let her lick Jasper's cum from one of my fingers. I lick another finger clean. My hand is still a bit gooey so I hold it in front of Jasper's face. His eyes have a fire in them as he hears my order. "Lick it clean, Jazzy, baby." He drags his tongue over my skin and it feels great.

Bella places his head in her lap. "Now, Edward, you can lick him clean. Then we'll cuddle and shower." She kisses me.

"Yes, Mistress." I say with a smile and bend down to carry out her orders. He tastes so good as I lick his essence off of his stomach.

"Do you like that Edward? Do you like the way it feels to be with him this way?"

I nod. "Yes, can I please suck him off, Mistress?"

He whimpers.

"Do you want that, Jazzy? Do you want his mouth on your cock?"

"Yes, please, Mistress…please?" His lust filled response gets me hard again.

"Edward, get on your back. Jasper, feed him your cock and I'm going to ride his beautiful dick." She orders. Almost instantly we get into the new position and my lips close over his manhood. She hovers over my hard cock and slowly lowers herself onto me.

I look up to see my two lovers with their lips locked on each others. I start to play with her clit and she squeezes my prick, cumming around my hardness. I feel my cum surge into her. My teeth scrape his cock as I moan and suck on him. He joins us in our paradise.

"I thought Vampires weren't supposed to get tired." I say. We all laugh and hold each other for a little while.

The shower holds all 3 of us comfortably so, after a bit of rest, we all clean up and go for a hunt. I wonder how our 'parents' will react to this change… Will they be shocked?


	4. The Final Shock

****

**Epilogue: **The Final Shock

It's been 3 years since we told our parents the news and Edward and I lay on our bed waiting for Bella. I allow my mind to wander back a few years… to that day…

_Bella's nerves were going haywire. I had to send her the waves of calm that she needed to get through it. "Dad, Carlisle, Esme… Thanks for coming. We have something to tell you all, and it's not going to be easy to hear…"_

_I stepped in. "Alice and I have unfortunately grown apart. We have mutually decided to split up and each of us has found what we were looking for in a strange place."_

_It was then Alice's turn. "I've become a part of Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. We…the 3 of us…have become very close, and we love each other very much."_

_Bella was back up. She walked over and knelt in front of Charlie. "Dad…Edward and I have begun to have feelings…the kind we have for each other…for Jasper. We've taken him into our relationship and our home. Nessie understands. We have become a triad."_

"_You've become a WHAT? What the heck is a triad?" Charlie's shock was the first thing I felt, closely followed by confusion and mild disgust. He stared at Edward and I felt a strange emotion coming from Bella and Edward but also from Charlie. "Does this mean what I think it means? The 3 of you… and the 3 of them…"_

_I felt anger from my lover as Edward said it plainly. "Yes, Dad, I am bi-sexual, as is Jasper. The 3 of us have been together in a very intimate way, and we're happy. So please don't judge us; just accept us the way we are and the way we love."_

"_I…I…and Nessie understands? She's only a kid. How can she possibly understand what I don't?" Charlie was bowled over. "My daughter…is cheating on you…with your brother and not only aren't you mad, but you're joining in on it?"_

"_Bella did not cheat on Edward…After Alice and I split up, Edward came to me…" I said, getting angry._

_Bella cuts me off. "No, he came to me first, Dad…Edward had been acting funny for about a week before he told us the cause…"_

"_Bella, Jasper… I'll handle my own confession, if you don't mind…At first, I'd noticed little things like how Jasper interacted with Nessie, and his gentle touch on Alice's shoulder even after they were apart for a month or so… Then I noticed his physical features, like how his fingers were long and slender, and his muscles under his shirt would bulge. The day I finally did something about it, I noticed how nicely his Jeans fit around his hips. While we were out for a walk in the woods, we decided to take a swim in the river. With no suits we skinny dipped and I got a good look at his body. I knew I had to talk to Bella and Jasper as well as Alice. When I spoke to my sister, she advised me not to hide my feelings…" He stopped for a moment._

_Charlie's face looks like a black cloud. "Go on, Edward."_

_Poor Edward was on the spot now. "Yes, sir. So I spoke to Bella first. As my wife, she should be the first person to know if our relationship changes in any way…She encouraged me to speak my mind, so I asked if she'd ever thought about having a threesome. She of course said no, but there was something in her eyes that told me she might have had thoughts of a less 'vanilla' life than the one we were living, so I continued on to say that I was beginning to have feelings for another person; someone in addition to her."_

"_When I asked him who and he said Jasper, I was shocked. 'My husband is gay?' I thought. He explained, then, that his feelings for me had not and will never change, but his feelings about Jasper were becoming lustful and I had to admit that I also thought that Jasper was attractive and I also kind of had feelings for him." Bella looked a little uncomfortable at this point._

"_They apparently agreed that they both had an attraction to me and decided to approach me." I cleared my throat and continued. "My thoughts centered on the way Bella used to blush when I'd enter a room she was in…even when Edward was with her. The few weeks Edward was acting funny also made sense now. I decided to see how we got along together and I know our interests mesh well. We like the same movies and some of the same music. Bella and I love to read. Her love of the Classics and my passion for the Civil War were pretty well even and Edward loves Shakespeare. The 3 of us are hopeless romantics. With their feelings so openly on the table, I took a chance. Charlie, I love Bella almost as much as Edward does. I feel no shame from being with the 2 people I love. I'd do anything to keep her, Edward and Nessie safe from harm. I truly love them…I hope you can accept me as part of their family…"_

_Charlie stared at me for a moment. Then his eyes pinned Edward. Finally Bella was in his focus and he sighed. "Bells, how is it possible for you to be so brave…? You're braver then me…I-I've had a secret for the last 14 years…I've been ashamed to admit this, but…Bella, the real reason your mom and me split was that she wanted to bring Phil into our relationship."_

_She gasps. "What? Are you saying that Mom wanted what I have?"_

"_Yes, honey, she had an attraction to Phil and wanted a threesome with him, but I was afraid of my feelings for him when she pointed him out. I was instantly… Well it could've been love at first sight…But I didn't like feeling vulnerable and I thought I was becoming gay or something…but since then I've never felt lust toward any man other than Phil and Renee is the only woman I've ever loved…"_

"_Oh, Dad, all this time you could've been having a beautiful loving relationship with Mom and Phil…" Bella cried._

"_Yeah…" He shook his head. "Or, it could've been a major let down! I didn't want to take the chance that we wouldn't work and so I demanded she give up the whole idea and just be a normal wife to me and mom to you. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry that I wasn't brave. You could've grown up fully surrounded by love…3 loving parents instead of a broken home!" His shame poured out of him._

_I felt for him so I decided to confide in him. "Charlie, can I share an unpleasant experience with you, in private?"_

_He nodded._

_We moved out to the porch and I told of my first sexual encounter with a man. "Charlie, when I was a bit younger, I was placed with a family where the wife had a fetish for watching men or boys have sex with each other. This was the second time I'd ever had sex and she wanted me to be with a boy a little older then myself. He held me and I let it happen only because I didn't know how to stop it. It wasn't rape but it was close. I enjoyed it so much after a while, that I didn't mind it. When I escaped from her, I found pleasure with a man and his wife for a short while. Then I found Alice and the Cullens and all was right with my world. When Ali and I parted a few months ago, I thought I'd now be alone for the rest of my life… but then, Edward and Bella and their love drew me in. They create such a good emotional climate that I felt it encompass me. I felt their confusion about what we feel for each other. There is no shame in being with those you love, Charlie. That woman didn't love me or those boys and she's long gone now. I felt nothing but happiness and pleasure with that couple. Alice and I were perfect for a while, but we each needed something the other couldn't give. You can't change the past, Charlie, but you may be able to change the future. Call Renee… I'm sure she still loves you. You may have to get around a few issues but Phil seems to be a patient man. In the end it will be worth the painful separation you all have had for the last 14 years. You owe it to yourself, if not to Renee and Phil, to come clean about your feelings."_

_He stared at me for a few seconds. He whispered to me then. "How does it feel…Jasper…? Do you feel…violated?"_

"_Oh, Charlie, just like when a man is with a woman…if there's love… it feels wonderful. If not… there's nothing…But if you and Phil don't want to go that route but still want to make Renee happy, the 2 of you can… and I know this sounds bad… you can share her. Let it flow naturally, Charlie." I said to him softly._

"_You know, Jasper…" He said sternly. "If you're going to be giving me advice of this sort and be involved with my daughter and son-in-law…"_

_I remember feeling a lump in my throat at this point._

"_You should really call me 'Dad'…like Edward does." He grinned at me. _

M_y relief flowed through the house, and Bella and Edward had then come out to join us. I looked at him and said, "Thanks… Dad."_

_Carlisle and Esme were, of course, wonderful about this slight change. They love us all and would continue to love us no matter what. They even made sure the new house in Alaska was outfitted with a king size bed and the playroom items we sent up to them._

When Renesmee was emotionally mature enough, we somehow found the courage to tell her the absolute truth about her parent's and my relationship. She said she'd known it was mostly sex, but she felt loved and safe with us so she'd never questioned it. Jake was not happy, to say the least. He occasionally called Edward and me 'fags' and the one time he called Bella a 'whore' and a 'slut', Nessie and Edward and I went ballistic on his ass. It took time for him to get over the fact that his best friend is not only a vampire and the mother of his future wife, but in a relationship that defies society's norm…

My mind races back to the present as today is Renesmee's wedding day. Bella enters our room; Edward and I emit identical gasps. She looks so sexy and beautiful in her navy blue silk gown. As she twirls for us, I groan in want of her. Edward looks just as handsome and sexy in his Armani tux. They, of course, say the same about me in mine.

While the men in the Cullen family are wearing Armani, Jacob and his groomsmen apparently feel that Hugo Boss does better when it comes to werewolves.

Renesmee is in the next room and Bella had been helping Alice and Rose to get her daughter ready. "It's time, my loves. It's time to walk our Nessie down the aisle. Jake is waiting for her and she's ready to live her life. He's promising to love and cherish our baby girl forever, Edward. She grew up so quickly…but now that time is here. You boys know the plan, right?"

Edward just holds her hand and nods.

I get up and hug Bella gently. "We know the plan, Bella-darlin'. It'll all go off without a hitch. We gotta get settled in up front, now so Edward can escort her to the preacher. I'll be with you the whole time and Edward will join us when his part is done."

Edward hugs the both of us and whispers, "Then, when everyone has gone, I'll enjoy it just being the 3 of us again…" He walks to the door, but before he opens it he says, "By the way, my loves, I'm in charge tonight…" The door closes softly behind him.

Bella stares into my wide eyes. "Jazzy-boy, we're in for a wild night."

I close my eyes and remember the last time he was 'in charge'. "Well, I think we can handle that!" I take her hand and lead her to the first row of seats. We sit and wait. Jacob smirks at me and Bella.

She gets up and hugs him. She whispers sweetly into his ear. "Jacob Black, today you marry a beautiful, loving and precious girl. There is nobody on this earth like her. Her father and I love her and you dearly but if you hurt her, I will personally dismember you…Please remember that…"

His facial expression is absolutely priceless.

As she sits back down next to me, I try desperately to swallow my amusement. "Bella, my darlin', you just scared the shit outta that boy…and I love ya all the more because of it. Wait til Edward hears about this! Now that will be classic!"

The ceremony goes by smoothly and it's now time for Nessie to dance with her father and Jacob to dance with his mom. Bella and I watch Edward lead her around the dance-floor.

Jake dances with his sister because his mom is long passed. When it's time to dance with the appropriate in-law, he walks up to us and asks Bella to dance with him.

Edward and I watch and listen as he apologizes for the 500th time about the way he acted at her wedding to Edward. Renee and Phil are here along with Charlie. Between Edward, myself, Phil and Charlie, I don't think Bella or Nessie will stop dancing the whole night.

Everything goes on so perfectly that we all wonder when the other shoe is going to drop. If tears were possible for vampires, Bella, Edward and I would all be crying rivers as the bride and groom drive off in their brand new, cherry red Corvette convertible.

With a sigh, Edward turns to us and says, "Well, my angels, now that the festivities are over, let's have some X rated fun…shall we?"

"Before the fun begins, I think you should know about Bella's behavior before you and Ness came in…" I say as my hands wrap around Bella's waist. I show him her bold threat.

He laughs. "That's great, Bella-love, do you know what's funny? I said almost the same thing to him the other day!"

I join in the hilarity. "No kidding? Wow, you two are priceless!"

Edward has gotten bolder in our relationship and frequently initiates physical contact and sexual encounters with me. He subtly moves behind me his mood tells me this will be one of those times. He takes hold of my hips and pulls me backward into himself.

I feel his erection as well as his internal feelings. I can't wait to get into our bedroom.

"Bella-love, Jasper…I want you in the playroom… now." He orders.

The rule is that whoever gets there first is the middle-man. We take off at vampire speed.

I make sure she gets into the room first. I want Edward to Dominate me…with Bella's help, of course. They are both sooo good at it, so I enjoy being at their mercy.

Bella meets me at the door to the playroom with my leather and metal collar in hand. I kneel and let her place the leather around my neck. She then undresses me and points to the bench. I walk over to it and bend at the waist.

Edward walks in as Bella hooks the cuffs to the bench. "Sweet lovely Jasper, you looked absolutely sinful in that tux today… Didn't he Bella?"

She nods. "Yes, Edward, he was quite the tempting male."

"What shall we do with him today?" He asks.

"Edward, may I paddle him?" Bella requests.

"No, I think you should use the flogger instead. I'll watch from here and tell you what to do next, love." 'Master' Edward loves being in charge.

I feel the slight sting of the leather as it lands on my ass. Bella swings the flogger a few more times before we hear Edward's order to stop. "Enough! I want his mouth…"

His velvet voice pulls strings inside me. I want to follow his orders…I want to make this man happy.

"Jasper, your bonds will stay in place but I want you to open your mouth, baby."

My mouth opens of its own accord. I taste the pre-cum on the tip of him and lick it up.

He enters my mouth and at the same time, Bella's finger penetrates my ass.

I moan around Edward's cock.

His fingers tangle in my hair.

Bella spears my ass with a strap-on and again I moan.

Edward looks down at me. By his expression, he seems pleased.

I feel the dildo inside me; it's stroking my prostate and giving me a blissful feeling.

Bella's pounding into me hard and Edward feels close to cumming.

I can't wait to taste him.

He slides in and out of my lips; I hum and he groans. His cry of my name as he cums is so arousing.

I swallow every drop he gives me as he strokes my hair.

Bella leaves the dildo in me and Edward un-cuffs me, takes me over to the low table and places me on my back.

My legs are spread and my hard cock needs release. I whimper as he teases me; fingering my hole and grasping at my cock and then stopping.

Bella settles her pussy over my mouth.

I start to lick and taste and pleasure her. I feel her juices flowing. My tongue plunges into her core making her cry out in pleasure as she cums undone.

Edward kisses her and helps me bring her past the edge for 2 orgasms. She lies next to me as he invades my puckered opening. I groan as I feel him begin to jerk me off. "OH… Oh Ed… EDWARD!!!" I begin to plead with him. "Please, Sir… I need to cum… Please…?"

He stops and smiles as he pulls out of me. "Not yet, love, but soon. You will not cum before your Master. If you do there will be a punishment…" The dildo is pushed back in and left there.

My arms are now stretched to the sides and hooked into place. "As you wish, Sir." I say as my mind begins to list the random facts of the Civil War. I feel something cool and moist touch my dick. It's probably just lube, but as I'm about to look down, Bella places a blindfold over my eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie, no peeking." She says.

Edward leans in close to me. "I want to make you cum so hard you'll forget your name. Be vocal for me, Jazzy."

He makes sure the dildo is in as far as it will go and turns it on to vibrate then starts to stroke my cock.

I whimper and moan.

He moves it in and out a few times and I feel then need to cum.

I beg again. "It feels…so… OH GOD…Please let me cum, Sir! I need it so bad…"

He lets me wait for a moment. "Bella, I think our cowboy could use a rider…"

I feel her slide down onto my cock as he slides the dildo out. Suddenly he slams himself into my hole and they both start fucking me. The sensations are almost too much when I finally hear my 'Master' say, "Cum for us, Jasper… Cum now, baby."

All three of us cum at nearly the same time. I feel Edward's fluids fill me and Bella squeezing my cock with her contracting pussy. I cum hard for them and before long, I'm unhooked and we are all lying spent on the floor. Edwards arms are holding me tight and Bella's hand is stroking my face. I feel loved and well-fucked…Damn…With adventurous lovers like Bella and Edward, I could definitely get used to this kind of eternity…

**The End**

AN: Sorry to everyone who liked it the way it was before I changed it. The 'Urethral Sound' material I had in here might have been considered too explicit. I removed it hoping to avoid the possible consequences. (suspension from the site) I hope everyone still enjoys it... Please review if you haven't already? Thanks!

Here's where I'm going to put all my Mature Adult stories when they are all taken off of here:

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171


	5. Note No need to review

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
